falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Ministry of Awesome
The Ministry of Awesome ("MAw", sometimes "MoA"), incepted and administered by Rainbow Dash, was arguably the most mysterious and elusive of the six ministries created by Princess Luna to supplement the needs of a wartime government. It was primarily dedicated the research, development, and field-use of clandestine technology and resources. The emblem of the Ministry of Awesome is almost identical to Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark, but with purple wings lined in black; this is also the emblem of the Shadowbolts. Background The massacre at Littlehorn marked the end of Celestia's reign as Equestria's commander-in-chief. After Luna took the throne, her first plan of action was to separate the war-time government into six distinct "ministries", each dedicated to the advancement of Equestrian society and military. Rainbow Dash was given control one of said Ministries, an organization she would enthusiastically title "Ministry of Awesome". Dash declared its purpose to be the study and use of all things "awesome", "cool", or in some cases, "radical". The Ministry's function was widely unknown to Equestrian public, with the common assumption being that it served only as dead weight, contributing nothing to Equestrian society or the war effort. In truth, the Ministry of Awesome was a bleeding-edge research and development agency involved in highly clandestine activities, as well as black operations and possibly espionage. It held an extremely offensive position in battle, pioneering advanced weapons and machines for the purpose of killing zebra. It also co-opted several projects with members of other military/government orginizations, leading to new, more specifically dedicated developments for other use. Rainbow Dash and her Ministry also employed and trained Equestria's best deep-cover operatives, quickly leading to infamy within Imperial ranks. Considering its dangerous nature, the Ministry's dealings were kept highly confidential. In order to keep its presence out of the spotlight, the Ministry's purpose was hidden under layers of secrecy and cover-ups. At one point, its central hub in Canterlot was supposedly "boxed up" and used as storage in order to avoid attention. Only specific government/military individuals of appropriate rank, such as Steelhooves, seemed to have knowledge of even the smallest MAw ordeals. Known Projects Considering the Ministry's secrecy, many of the projects are left ambiguous in detail, but several have been revealed in Fallout Equestria and its spin-offs. Single Pegasus Project The Single Pony Project, referred to by the Grand Pegasus Enclave as the Sustainable Pegasus Project (or SPP for short) was the first ministry-created "project" introduced in Fallout: Equestria. While its purpose, like that of its creators, was shrouded in mystery until late in the story, the SPP was eventually revealed and becomes the pivotal objective of the final chapters. Rainbow Dash designed the Single Pegasus Project as an Equestria-wide system allowing automated weather control to govern the skies of the nation. She proposed the idea to Luna in hopes that it would vastly increase the number of battle-ready Pegasi, as with automated weather control, hooves and wings would no longer be needed to supply water, rain, cloudcover, and other important resources. With the architectural help of stable-tec executive Apple Bloom, the project was eventually finished. The SPP itself was a widespread network of towers placed throughout the landscape of Equestria. Each sky-high tower, bristling with cameras and sensors, was linked to a centeral hub located high above clouds. The centeral hub was designed to be controlled by a single user, assisted by one of the only three Crusader Mainframes ever built. During the Last Day, the Maneframe would later be host to the consciousness of Princess Celestia. In addition to controlling weather patterns, the SPP's user could moniter the landscape with cameras and sensors, as well as broadcast messages throughout Equestria. Around 200 years past the Last Day, the surveillance systems of the towers were tapped into by DJ-PON3 in order to provide a watchful eye over the Equestrian wasteland. Airborne Power Armor Throughout the Great War, the Ministry of Awesome delved deeply into the fields of new technology. The forefront of said technology, or at least the forefront of that shared in the story, has to be the creation of pegasus-adapted power armor. This power armor -- while nearly as strong as that worn by steel rangers -- was capable of providing the flexibility and aerodynamics needed for an air-bound pegasus. It also boasted built-in weapons, life support, and an updated CPU that enabled trigger-less shooting. The armor originated in a collaboration between the Ministry of Awesome, and Rarity of the Ministry of Image. Rainbow Dash tested the armor herself, showing it off to the rest of the ministry mares, and eventually the Equestrian air force. After the Last Day, the Enclave adopted this power armor as their signature military garb. Since then, it became both a provider and a symbol of Enclave power. The Shadowbolts Rainbow Dash founded the Shadowbolts, an elite team of pegasi shock troops. Though never directly specified, it is speculated that the Shadowbolts acted as the personal strikeforce of the Ministry, applying their technologically advance armor and weapons to combative situations. In addition, Rainbow Dash and her team may have directly participated in many of the black operations overseen by the ministry. The Shadowbolts were inspired by the illusions Nightmare Moon tried to corrupt Rainbow with prior to her revival as Princess Luna, and in memory of the Wonderbolts, who died in the early years of the war. Other Projects * The MAw employed Equestria's best deep-cover operative trainers and even groomed Zecora as a double-agent, even setting up an elaborate plan for her extraction. A Black Ops unit was also mentioned, which would have supposedly been used for important infiltration/recovery missions. *Many pieces of advanced tech, such as the Cloud-based interface, Equestrian-adapted Sentry Robot, SPP energy-shield, and magical energy weapons were pioneered by the MAw. Much of this technology was later adopted by the Enclave. Notes and Trivia * The legacy of the Ministry of Awesome eventually became the foundations of the Grand Pegasus Enclave, with Rainbow Dash branded a traitor for abandoning the pegasi race in favour of the surface. Category:Ministries